Fiery Passions and Unfolding Dreams
by Riley O'Callaghan
Summary: Lauren was just an ordinary girl with a not so ordinary love for wrestling. Now, Lauren is setting out to be the best Diva there ever was. She's going to change the way people see Divas, and make a name for herself in the wrestling history book.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiery Passions and Unfolding Dreams**

There are always those songs you have on your iPod that you skip, but never take them off of it. Randy Orton's theme song is not one of those songs. Every time I hear it, I get chills. It reminds me of the time I went to a RAW house show; he was walking to the ring and looked me straight in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes stared into mine for a good three seconds. I will forever treasure those three seconds.

"Lauren!" I turned to see my best friend Max calling after me.

"Whats up?" I asked, pausing the sound track that kept me walking. Max was only three months older than me, but it gave him an advantage on things he could do as an adult.

"I know it's not your birthday until tomorrow, but I wont see you for a few months." Max whipped out a small rectangular cardboard box. It wasn't wrapped, it didn't have a bow on it. Only the words ' GREATEST GIFT EVAR!' were sprawled across it in the strangely neat handwriting of Max. It was so like him to not wrap my eighteenth birthday gift.

"Um, thanks." I said, taking the poorly drawn out gift and shivering in the cold. "Where are you going, bro?"

He looked to his left, then to his right, checking if anyone was there. "I know you can appreciate my ambition. You're also the only one who wont laugh at me. I'm going to Canada."

"I love Canada!" I exclaimed. I always wanted to go to Canada.

"I know. But thats not the best part. I'm going to the Hart Brothers' Wrestling Camp." Max had the biggest smile on his face as he saw my grin enlarge.

"I AM SO JEALOUS!" I hugged him in excitement. "I'm so happy for you. I know thats always been your dream."

"I know! I'm so excited! Open your gift, missy."

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. The writing on the top of the box didn't lie. This was literally the best gift. Ever. "I can't believe you bought me tickets to WrestleMania!"

" Who's the best friend a girl could have? Well, I gotta run. My mom lost my passport, so I have to go find it. See ya in a few months!" He kissed my forehead and made a mad dash to his car. I waved goodbye, a wide smile on my face the whole time.

I nearly fell over. My best friend took the first step to becoming a wrestler. His dream was unfolding. My dream, unfolding on his life. I decided at that moment that I would become the best Diva in the history of all Divas.

Two months later, I walked through the entrance of the venue for WrestleMania. I hadn't heard from Max at all during those two months. I wasn't sure who to bring to WrestleMania with me, because he and I were the only two people that were into wrestling. At least out of the people I knew. So, when I had told my friend Chelsea I had an extra ticket, it surprised me that she jumped at the chance to go.

I had on some ripped jeans and a CM Punk tee shirt. I got stares from surrounding fans. Ever since CM Punk had joined Nexus, not a lot of people liked him. As a fan of both CM Punk and Nexus, I only liked him more. Chelsea sported a John Cena tee shirt. We wore conflicting shirts, but we both really came to see one man: Randy Orton.

I made a mental note to thank Max a billion times for these tickets, because Chelsea and I sat right in the front row, the side that the camera was always facing.

Only one match into WrestleMania, the most annoying sound ever heard in the history of the WWE. "May I have your attention please. I have received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager." Chelsea and I looked at each other and held up our sign that said 'And I Quote'

"And I quote..." The most annoying words in the history of the WWE. "I hope you all are enjoying WrestleMania. I just wanted to inform you, WWE Universe, that there is a big surprise coming tonight. I can't wait to see the look on all of your faces."

I wasn't sure what the GM was talking about, but I sure was excited. A surprise? Cool!

The night went on, and Chelsea and I were all but bored. Each match amazed us more than the one before it. The last match was up. It was a continuation of the all too well known rivalry of Nexus and a Mr. John Cena. John's music played, and Chelsea started cheering. I just laughed, waiting for the arrival of Nexus. I had never been a fan of John Cena. He walked to the ring, sporting all of his taunts. Once CM Punk's music started to play, a whole new chorus of chants began, a mixture of cheering and boo-ing. I myself cheered like there was no tomorrow.

About five minutes into the match, the arena went pitch black. You could still hear bodies slamming inside the squared circle for a moment, but even the rivalry inside it had halted. Did the power go out, or was this all part of the GM's big surprise?

The Titantron flashed on and off, an eerie blue and black. Was the Undertaker coming out or something? Then, I had heard the music I had missed from the ring for too long. Spotlights lit up the area where the Superstars emerged from the locker room, and out walked the man that is the best in the world at what he does. I secretly loved the GM for giving us this surprise.

I couldn't take my eyes off the short man that walked ever so slowly to the ring. He had a cocky look on his face, and I knew it was real. Chris Jericho was back, in the flesh. He stepped into the ring, and the lights slowly returned to their bright selves. He walked right up to CM Punk, and stared him dead in the eye, as if he was going to tell him to fuck off. But the cheering ceased as Jericho stuck out his hand, and Punk shook it. The two men proceeded to beat Cena to a pulp. There was no sound in the arena from the WWE Universe. Not even Jerry Lawler or Michael Cole spoke. Everyone was in awe of the GM's surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

2

When I got back from WrestleMania, there were two things that cluttered my mind: When was I going to another show, and when was I going to be the show? I knew months before, heck, years before that I wanted to be in that ring. But going to the place of the immortals had taken that childhood dream, and made it the biggest reality for me. I needed to find out more about this camp that Max was going to.

I did a little research online, and figured out that there was no way possibly with my hourly wage at the local supermarket to afford to go to Canada for this camp, let alone a plane ticket. The most I could afford was a bus ticket, getting me only halfway there.

I sighed. Was my dream over, because of a money situation? Maybe this isn't what's intended for my life.

"Nonsense!" I said to no one in particular. My sister looked over at me like I was the village fool talking to myself. I just winked at her, laughing a bit. She wouldn't understand my dilemma. No one really would but Max, which is probably why he and I were so close.

I buttoned up my jacket and grabbed my phone, dialing Chelsea's phone number. I needed a little girl time, maybe forgetting about my hopeless future.

"Hola, chica!" Chelsea answered the phone as her giddy 'ol self.

"Hey Chels. Wanna go to the diner?" I said as I shut my front door behind me.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuureeeeee."

"Okies. Meet ya there in a few."

"Okie dokie!" She said, hanging up. I walked down the road, I only lived about two blocks from the diner, Chelsea lived two in the other direction. We always met there, it's half way and all.

I continued walking, hoping it wouldn't rain before I got to the diner. The sky looked dark and dreary, and I should have grabbed the umbrella. Oh well.

"Chelsea!" I waved as I stepped into the diner. I heard the pitter-patter of rain hitting the window. "Whoa, I just escaped the rain!"

"Ssh." Chelsea gave me a look.

"What?" I asked. She said nothing, just pointed behind herself. "Oh. My. God."

"Oh my God is right!" She said what she thought was quietly. "Tell me thats not who I think it is. I may just die."

"I better start planning your funeral, Chels. Those two guys are definitely The Miz and Alex Riley!" I couldn't take my eyes off the two men. On TV, they were cool. Live at a show, they were amazing. But here, in real life, not acting there parts at all, they were, well, awesome. The Miz sat with his back towards us, and Alex Riley sat facing us. I absolutely loved them both. So did Chelsea.

The waitress took our orders, and gave us our coffee. As we sipped it, we couldn't help but giggle at the fact that we were in the midst of WWE Superstars. I couldn't help myself. My eyes always drifted toward Alex. And, when his eyes drifted toward me, I nearly squealed. He looked at me, and I looked at him. It seemed like an hour had gone by of us just staring into each other's eyes. But in reality it was only a few seconds.

"Lauren. Psst? Hello?" I saw Chelsea wave her hand in front of my face. "Don't stare. They'll think we're creepy."

"I'm not staring." I said, never looking away from Alex's eyes. "I'm merely looking back."

"Looking back?" Chelsea turned around in her seat faster thank a jack rabbit and a... yeah... that saying. I saw Alex blush, then look at The Miz, who then turned to look at us. I was having a heart attack. Literally. Well, not literally. The Miz winked at us, and turned back around. Chelsea and I pretended not to be phased by them, but we were still looking at them. Chelsea turned back around to face me, and we couldn't stop giggling. "He totally winked at me!"

"At you? Right. That wink was for me!" I said, playfully arguing with Chelsea.

"Ladies." The two of us looked to the aisle to see the twin Superstars standing there. The Miz scooted next to Chelsea in the booth, and Alex Riley sat next to me. This time, I really was having a heart attack. They both had the cocky smiles on their faces that Chelsea and I both loved.

Chelsea smirked. "Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Awesome himself."

"Guilty." The Miz raised his hand slightly. "And who might you two fine ladies be?"

"I'm Chelsea." She smiled at him.

Alex was just kind of looking at me. "I couldn't help but notice you from across the room," What a classic line. "What's your name, hun?"

"Lauren." I was trying to sound confident, but my voice came out as overconfident and egotistical.

"Lauren." He repeated. "I'm Alex."

"Pleasure." I smiled back at him.

"And I'm Mike." The Miz said his real name in a suave voice. "Would you ladies like to come hang out with us?"

I don;t know about Chelsea, but I was amazed at the fact that guys that were twice our age were trying to pick us up. If we weren't hopelessly in love with them, we would have told them to fuck off. But, we were hoplessly in love, so of course we agreed.

They guys picked up our tab(even though we really didn't order much) and motioned toward their car. I could have died. I always wanted to ride in a Mercedes Benz, but I never thought I would actually get to.

"Chelsea," Mike opened the passenger side door. "Would you like to sit up front?"

Chelsea nodded, in awe of the car, and hopped in. Alex smiled at me and opened on of the back doors. I climbed in, loving every second of being with them.


End file.
